


Take Me Baby or Leave Me

by britbrat9312



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Rent References, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britbrat9312/pseuds/britbrat9312
Summary: Yugi and Yami are having a huge fight. Will they get back together or has Yami gone too far this time?





	Take Me Baby or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story was from a whole 7-8 years ago!! My first Yugioh story and yes it it very cringe worthy. Please go easy on me.

**So this is my first Yugioh story so be kind ^-^ But I don't own Yugioh or the RENT song. I only own the plot. This story will be rated T due to sexual innuendo but no actual sex. The couple will be Yugi and Yami. Gotta love Puzzleshipping ;)**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

"Ya know Pharaoh, I don't think this is such a good idea. You pissed Yug off pretty bad yesterday." Joey said while currently fast walking to keep up with the tri colored man.

"There's no stopping him Joey…" the man beside him sighed. Tristan already knew once the Pharaoh wanted something there was no changing his mind so there was no need to keep up with him. Instead he followed at his relaxed pace to Yugi's apartment.

"Some friend you are!" Joey shouted at the brunette. "Yami.." he pleaded. "Please tell me you're not going to make a scene at Yug's place. You know he has his family over."

"Oh does he now?" The teen asked faking innocence. "I had no idea." He smirked. Beside him Joey just shook his head.  _Oh this is not going to end well.._

Once the boys all made it to Yugi's apartment they knocked and who was to open the door. Yugi's father. The man stood a great 6'3 towering over the boys, had dark brown eyes and black hair. He glared at his sons friends with hatred, especially Yami. There was just something he couldn't put his finger on about him but he didn't like the way him and his son acted together.

"What are you hooligans doing here? This is a family event only."

Yami just smirked and waltzed right past him. "Hey get back here!" Yugi's father shouted.

"Pharaoh lets just leave." Joey said not liking the way the blood vessels in Yugi's fathers neck were pulsing.

"All I want to do is talk to Yugi so we end on good terms." Yami said sweetly. Even Joey and Tristan had to roll their eyes at that. Yami was going to cause a scene that's what he was going to do.

Yugi then appeared in his hallway and gasped at seeing his friends and lover in his apartment. He looked at his father and gulped. "oh..uh..hi guys." Yugi said fearfully. He gave his father a pleading look and his father gritted his teeth.

"Five minutes!" He said scowling and left to go be with Yugi's mother and grandfather.

Yami walked up to Yugi and smirked seductively. "Hello Aibou."

"Yami what the Hell are you doing here?! You know after yesterday I'm mad as Hell at you! What, came to make a scene in front of my family?"

Joey looked to Tristan and whispered. "Well this is going well."

"At least Yami isn't shouting though. Don't need any more attention on ourselves than what we already have." Tristan said with a shrug.

"How long till you think Yami will say he's sorry?"

Tristan scoffed. "He was a pharaoh 5000 years ago Joey do you really think he'll just say sorry like that? Even if it is to Yugi." He said the last part quietly and looked back at the arguing couple.

"But that's just it Tristan, its to Yugi. Ever since Yami decided to stay they have been inseparable. He can be an ass sometimes but I think he knows yesterday he went too far."

"You're such an ass!" Yugi shouted making Joey and Tristan widen their eyes. Tristan sighed and looked back to Joey. "So…you were saying Joseph?" Joey just shrugged and looked back at the couple.

"Oh I may be an ass little one but at least I can admit that I love a good hard co-." Yami was saying but was quieted by a hand on his mouth.

"You know my family doesn't know I'm gay!" Yugi glared and turned to his family to see that they have come to see what was taking him so long. "Yami please just leave." He pleaded.

Yami looked to Yugi's family and glared. "You know what little one? I think it's time they know. I can't stand not telling the world you're mine."

Yugi's mother finally decided to speak. "Yugi what is he talking about?"

"Nothing!"

"Yugi tell them you love taking it up the ass." Yami said nonchalantly. The entire family gasped and looked to Yugi with shocked eyes. Yugi glared at Yami with pure hatred.

"Wow the Pharaoh just went there." Tristan said in shock.

"At least I don't flirt with everything that walks around in rubber!" Yugi shouted with his violet eyes glistening with unshed tears. Yami looked at his with confused maroon eyes and finally realized.

"Is that what you're angry about? There will always be someone in rubber flirting with me! Give me some credit aibou." Yami smiled and flicked Yugi's nose.

(Yami)

_Every single day_ __  
_I walk down the street_ _  
__I hear people say_ _"Baby's so sweet"_ Yami sang while winking at Yugi's angry face.

_Ever since puberty_ __  
_Everybody stares at me_ __  
_Boys, girls_ _  
__I can't help it baby_ Yami shrugged and started walking close to Yugi's face.

_So be kind_ __  
_And don't lose your mind_ __  
_Just remember_ _  
_ _That I'm your baby_

He said and hugged onto Yugi's waist. Yugi scoffed and shrugged out of the man's embrace.

_Take me for what I am_ __  
_Who I was meant to be_ __  
_And if you give a damn_ __  
_Take me baby or leave me_ __  
_Take me baby or leave me_ __  


Yami then jumped onto a nearby table and stood. He stomped his foot so he had his precious aibou's attention. Yugi groaned and placed his head in his hands. "Yami you are embarrassing." Yami just smirked and shrugged. "You love me though."

(Yami)

_A tiger in a cage_ __  
_Can never see the sun_ __  
_This diva needs his stage_ _  
_ _Baby, let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose_ __  
_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_ _  
_ _You love the limelight too, now baby_

Yami jumped down from the table and held onto Yugi's waist again while looking into his eyes.

_So be mine  
And don't waste my time_

Yami then decided to tease Yugi by placing his hands under his shirt so Yugi could feel his abs.

_Cryin', "Oh Honeybear are you still my, my, my baby?"_

Yugi blushed a bright pink at the feel of the glorious abs before him and pulled away."Don't you dare Yami!" Yugi shouted and started walking to his staircase to lock himself in his room. He didn't even care if him and Yami had an audience, he just wanted to leave. But unfortunately Yami kept singing and followed behind him with everyone in the apartment as well.

_Take me for what I am_  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me

_No way, can I be what I'm not  
But hey, don't you want your guy hot?_

Yami stroked a pose with his back leaning against the wall looking seductive. _  
_

_Don't fight, don't lose your head_

_Cause every night, who's in your bed?_

Yami smirked knowing the answer. "Who?" He dared Yugi to answer him.

_who's in your bed?_

Yami then got down on all fours and crawled up the staircase and stopped at Yugi's feet and looked up seductively with his beautiful blood red eyes."Kiss aibou." Yugi stopped his lips with a finger and shook his head.

(Yugi)

_It won't work, I look before I leap_  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep  
Baby, what's my sin?

_Never quit, I follow through_  
I hate mess, but I love you He sang while stroking Yami's cheek lovingly. __  
What to do with my impromptu baby?

_So be wise  
Cause this guy satisfies_

"Don't forget I also made you scream my name Yami." Yugi said smirking evilly at Yami's red face. He refused to say a comeback and just listened to Yugi sing to his shocked audience.

_You've got a prize, so don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby_

_Take me for what I am_

Yugi sang and walked down his staircase into his living room with Yami following again.  _  
_

"A control freak." Yami stated.

_Who I was meant to be  
_

"A snob, yet over-attentive." He interrupted again. _  
_

_And if you give a damn  
_

"A loveable card geek." Yami smirked. _  
_

_Take me baby or leave me_

"An anal retentive!"

_That's it!_ The boys both shouted\sang to the other.

(Yugi)

_The straw that breaks my back_

(Both) _  
I quit!_

(Yugi)

_unless you take it back_

(Both)

_Men, what is it about them?  
Can't live with them or without them!_

The boys both glared at the other with a table in between them.

(Yugi)

_Take me for what I am_  
Who I was meant to be  


(Yami)

_(Who I was meant to be)_

(Yugi) __  
And if you give a damn  


(Yami)

_(And if you give a damn you better)_

(Yugi) _  
Take me baby or leave me_

Yami glared and crawled onto the table eyeing down Yugi hoping he would submit. Yugi just glared back. _  
(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)_

_Take me baby_

The boys eyed each other while holding the note. Yami grabbed ahold of Yugi's shirt collar and dragged him down so he was straddling him on the table but Yugi shook him off.

(Both) _  
Or leave me_

Yami looked at Yugi in shock that he was walking away. "Guess I'm leaving!" Yami shouted thinking he finally had the last word.

"I'm gone!" Yugi shouted back and finally left.

The entire apartment was finally quiet. No one said a word. They didn't know what to be in more shock about. Yami finally just shook his head and left out the front door with Joey and Tristan following behind.

"Pharaoh, you ok?" Joey asked looking at the man. He had tears running down his face and looked at his friends.

"Joey what have I done?" Yami whispered and finally broke down in tears.

* * *

**Alright guys I know a sad ending…but don't worry I may make a sequel where they make up but I don't know. This is my first story since I was 17 and I don't know if I've gotten any better. Let me know how I did.**

**Reviews!**

**Author's Note:**

> ......Like I said....go easy on me and this story. I just happened to find it on my fanfiction.net account and figured why not post it. And if no one knows the song it is from the movie/musical RENT called Take me or Leave me. Very catchy!


End file.
